


Trapped in the Amber of the Moment

by SBG



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kissemdanno, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBG/pseuds/SBG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny, trapped and discovering important things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in the Amber of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a Kurt Vonnegut quote.

“This is one hundred percent your fault,” Danny said as he shifted gingerly. He didn’t think there was one place on his body that didn’t hurt in some manner, some in ways he couldn’t control and some in ways he was desperately trying to. “Have I mentioned that?”

“Yes, Danny, you have.” Steve’s voice was strained, just slightly, just enough someone who knew him well would pick up on, and it meant he was probably feeling his own bruises. “Fourteen times now, by my count. And I’m sorry, okay, even though there was no way to know the joists were going to give. It looked solid. Didn’t it look solid to you?”

That was right, actually, but there was no way Danny was going to confirm it. He needed his irritation to keep him distracted from the awkward tangle of limbs he had going with Steve at the moment. He wondered if it were possible for them to have found a smaller space in which to be stuck. He also wondered if it wasn’t really that small, but only felt like it because of reasons he did not want to contemplate right here and now. Someday, maybe, in some remote distant future, but not today.

“I guess it’s true what they say.” Danny was sure if he didn’t move soon, he’d get a charley horse. All that running followed by all this confinement. As if that were the largest of his concerns, really, a muscle in his leg. He wiggled very carefully, tried to avoid increasing the contact that was driving him crazy as it was. “Appearances can be deceiving.” 

Steve made an indecipherable noise, which he took to mean “no shit, genius”. Okay, that was fair. Neither of them had exactly expected the floor to just crumble, or for them to have found the one spot that didn’t open up on an expansive space below, considering their slippery perp had come through the room less than a minute before them. Danny pictured one of those traps in cartoons, where someone dug a hole and covered it with palms or whatever, and the next unsuspecting fool to come along was trapped. He resented being one of the fools in that scenario, though he’d lay money on this being sheer, stupid bad luck rather than an actual premeditated trap.

Either way, he was stuck in a hole with McGarrett, whose nearness was making him twitchy. 

Danny squirmed again, testing for the hundredth time how far he could stretch his leg. Not far. He had no idea how they’d ended up in such an awkward position. One of his legs was wrapped most of the way around Steve’s torso and they were chest to back, with Steve on the bottom. Or the equivalent to it – Danny wasn’t sure which way was up anymore. It probably looked like he was getting some sort of weird piggyback ride from Steve. At least it wasn’t the other way around, which would just mean they’d be spooning. In all of his dreams, spooning with Steve didn’t involve dust and the claustrophobic confines of an air duct or whatever they were jammed into. It was too dark to see much very well, too hot to breathe properly and help could come any time now. That would be just fine with him.

“Jesus, Danny, what are you doing back there? Stop moving around,” Steve said, the strain in his voice up a notch or two. “Please, I beg you.”

“I think I might be getting a cramp,” Danny said, fumbling his hand around blindly.

“A cramp?”

“Yes, Steve, a cramp. Normal people who don’t run forty miles a day just for fun will get them on occasion.”

“Anyone who runs forty miles in one day is probably going to get a cramp or two, Danny,” Steve said, the smile in his voice terribly aggravating. “Worse, even.”

“Hyperbole. Look it up. Just, okay, I don’t have a cramp yet, but I’d like to prevent one if at all possible,” Danny said. “If you think I’m pissy now, then imagine me with a large, spasming muscle somewhere I can’t reach to massage it out.”

“Unf.” Steve sounded like he’d swallowed his tongue and when he spoke again, he was hoarse. “Point taken. Which leg?”

Danny took another shallow breath, was exasperatedly amazed at how Steve could reek of sweat and dirt and still smell so damn _good_ somewhere under it all anyway. He swore he detected something fruity. Kiwi in the shampoo, maybe. A scent he wouldn’t have pegged Steve to pick out at any rate, so, probably Catherine’s and yes, Catherine. That was the best thing for him to focus on. Steve and Catherine. Catherine and Steve. Both of them together … shit, no, not together, together. Danny tried to bow his back, put some space between his front and Steve’s back. 

“Danny? Which leg?”

“Hmm?” Danny regretted mentioning it. He truly did. “Never mind, don’t worry about it. If I can just reach…”

He twisted his torso slightly, willed his arm to be just a bit longer. He let out a long breath, realized a bit too late that he was essentially breathing into Steve’s ear when Steve made another strange sound – Danny was worried there was more wrong with the guy than was immediately apparent – and arched his neck away. Which should have helped, but _guh_ , neck. And he would have righted himself, he really would have, but then his fingers brushed against the coarse fabric of Steve’s cargos, not his own leg, and he froze at what … what? He pulled his hand away, except Steve’s thigh was as far as he got, and he was embarrassed to admit he was clutching at it.

“I thought you said you dropped your weapon,” Danny said after a moment, slow and careful. His heart, though, was beating a bit too fast for it to be entirely healthy. 

It got quiet. Proverbial pin drop kind of quiet, except for the sound of them breathing, both slightly elevated in speed.

“I thought I told _you_ to stop writhing around back there.” Steve swallowed audibly a few times. “You know that’s not my gun.”

“Oh.” Danny was uncertain how to feel about Steve not taking the clear out he’d given, but of course. Of course it was just stimulation, a natural reaction to unusual circumstances. “Sorry.”

“Fuck it, you know now,” Steve said and started moving.

Actual, had-room-to moving. Before Danny could grasp what was going on, Steve placed his hands against the wall, mumbled something about bracing himself, and then twisted and spun a bit until they were face to face. He wasn’t done yet, though. Danny was manhandled a bit, too confused with this sudden switch in positions to really track what the hell Steve was doing. Ultimately, Steve shimmied around until he had his knees pressed against the opposite wall and had Danny resting against them. In his lap, kind of, with Steve’s arms bracketing either side of his chest. From a practical standpoint, it was more comfortable and this way they could at least see each other fairly well.

It was also about a thousand times more torturous.

“You bastard,” Danny said, mouth dry. Distract. Deflect. Deny. “How long have you known you could do that?”

“Pretty much since we fell.” Steve said, and he had the decency to look sheepish. He cleared his throat and then he just looked regretful. “I kind of didn’t think you’d appreciate the … and are we going to ignore the … you know?”

Danny closed his eyes. How little Steve knew it was only by some miracle he wasn’t sporting his own embarrassing problem, only his wouldn’t have just been due to physical stimulation. Oh hell, where was the rescue crew, already? Any second, now, please. He did not want to have this kind of conversation with anyone, but with Steve was just cruel and unusual punishment. He took a deep breath.

“Hey, what’s a hard-on between friends?” Danny opened his eyes and stared at his own hand, the one still planted against the wall. The other rested on Steve’s shoulder. “It’s no big deal. Doesn’t mean anything, and you know I won’t say a word.”

The thing was, though, that hard-on wasn’t fading. In this new position of theirs, Danny couldn’t really miss that particular fact. He flicked his eyes to Steve’s face, caught the tail end of an odd expression and then Steve made that noise again. 

“What was that?” Danny said softly, the elephant in the tiny space forgotten for the moment. He saw the dried blood on Steve’s temple, the bruises forming on his jaw. What worried him was what he couldn’t see, and that he couldn’t get enough leverage to check for hidden injuries. “Steve?”

Steve sighed and pressed his forehead into his shoulder and muttered something, but Danny couldn’t make it out. His concern only ratcheted up, and despite the fact his worming around had apparently triggered Steve’s erection, he tried to find that leverage. He might not be able to help his partner out, but he was going to know what he was dealing with.

“Stop. Danny, stop, I’m fine.” Steve lifted his head, stared at Danny and they were so close now. “I’m not hurt.”

“But you keep … why do you keep sounding like you are?”

“Shit, even when I’m literally poking you with it, you really don’t get it,” Steve said, and he looked like he’d rather be anywhere but there. A given, yes, but it was deeper than simply being trapped, physically. “You. I keep sounding like that because … you, Danny. How can you not know what you do to me when it’s right fucking there?”

Oh. Oh, but no. 

“That’s just reaction, though,” Danny said. “Right?”

Something went bleak and cold in Steve’s expression almost instantly, and his eyes went flat. He nodded and looked away.

“Sure. Right. If that’s what you want it to be.”

Danny tried to process this conversation, he did, but years of expectations being shot to hell and the knowledge that Steve was with someone right now completely shorted his brain. Steve couldn’t be saying what he was saying, because he just couldn’t. Except, Danny had to face the fact that he could be wrong and he did not want to suffocate down here or be blown up by the maniac cradling him in his lap right now without knowing if he was or wasn’t.

“What if I _don’t_ want it to be that?” Danny whispered. 

Steve’s head snapped forward, eyes sharp again, his eyelashes were coated in dust and more ridiculous than usual. Danny wasn’t sure he’d ever wanted Steve more, and it sucked.

“Would it matter? You have someone.”

“Oh. Oh, that’s wh… no. I don’t have someone, Danny,” Steve said, tilting his head. “Not the way you think. Cath and I, we’re not like that. Not the way that would ever be a reason to not do this.”

Steve licked his lips, transferring his gaze from Danny’s eyes to his mouth and back up again. Without any other hesitation, he slid one hand to the back of Danny’s head, pulled him close and kissed him, soft and sweet.

It was over before Danny could really get a sense of it, and all it did was leave him wanting more. If this was really happening, he decided it was going to have to be more than that. He worried at his just-kissed lip, frowned.

“Are you sure you didn’t hit your head?” Danny asked. 

Steve looked crestfallen.

“I’d imagined you to be a more … intense kisser than that, is all. Way to undersell.”

“You asshole,” Steve said, then laughed and pulled him in again.

This time, the sweetness was gone. Steve, never one to deny a challenge, licked at Danny’s lips until he opened his mouth, the kiss wet and dirty, almost frantic and yes. This was chemistry, Danny thought drunkenly. He moaned when Steve curled his tongue around his and sucked gently, blood flow going straight to his dick at the promise of what Steve could do if given the opportunity. There was no way Danny was going to not give him that chance, not now, and no way he wasn’t going to return the favor, plus more. He trusted Steve to keep them in position, sliding his hand down to rub at Steve’s erection. He chuckled at the way Steve gasped into his mouth, then broke the kiss.

“You don’t play fair,” Steve said, breath hot on his neck. He skimmed his tongue against Danny’s throat, bit him lightly. “It’s this, exactly, what I’m talking about. You and your stupid tight shirts and your stupid hair, which looks really amazing right now, by the way, and your fantastic ass and most of all, the way you piss me off and make me so fucking fond of you while you do it.”

“Ditto,” Danny said. “All of that.”

Danny didn’t want to talk. He didn’t need to, right now. He had the answer he’d never anticipated getting to the question he had never planned on asking. It was all sudden and confusing and fucking awesome, if he were going to be honest. He abandoned teasing Steve’s dick, some modicum of common sense prevailing. Instead, he pulled Steve’s shirt up a little and tucked his fingers into the top of the waistband of the cargos, at his side, loved the hot, smooth skin beneath his fingertips as he welcomed Steve’s tongue back in his mouth. He had every intention of enjoying this moment they were trapped in together, for what it was and what it might become.

And as far as rescue was concerned, suddenly it no longer seemed so urgent.


End file.
